Pire qu'il n'y paraît
by t0Xie
Summary: Après lui avoir brisé le genou en plein match, Hanamiya rend visite à Kyoshi à l'hôpital. Non pas qu'il se sente coupable ou toute autre connerie de ce genre. C'est juste pour voir si ce stupide sourire niais toujours vissé à son visage s'est enfin effacé pour laisser place à une expression de pure douleur et de de désespoir. C'est uniquement pour cette raison... N'est-ce pas?


_Hello tout le monde, bonne année! Avouez que vous ne m'attendiez plus et que vous pensiez que je ne reviendrai plus jamais sur ce site. J'avoue que je ne suis pas fière de mon temps d'absence après avoir annoncer en grande pompe que je serai plus régulière *soupir*. Le plus marrant (enfin j'imagine que ça dépend du point de vue) c'est que je pensais avoir la conscience un peu tranquille avec la publication de cet OS mais je me suis rendue compte HIER que ffnet a dû déconner parce qu'il n'a PAS été publié quand je l'ai posté EN NOVEMBRE *nouveau soupir, plus long cette fois*. Que dire de plus? Bonne lecture?  
_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Kuroko no Basket ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci à Fujimaki-sensei d'avoir créer une telle mine d'inspiration pour faire passer le temps aux auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions._

* * *

 **PIRE QU'IL N'Y PARAÎT**

« **Tu te fous de nous ?**

– **Capitaine, laisse-le, ça ne me pose pas de problème...**

– **Et puis quoi encore ! Tu veux pas le laisser te péter l'autre jambe aussi ?**

– **C'est surtout la tienne que j'ai envie d'éclater actuellement, Hyûga. »**

 _Sérieusement, mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_

Il aurait dû se douter qu'en plus des Rois sans Couronnes, toute la fine équipe serait à son chevet. Les Petits Niaiseux tous réunis autour du Niaiseux en Chef. L'horreur absolue, saupoudrée de sucre cristal rose fuchsia 100% pur colorant artificiel. Une vraie scène de _dr_ _ama_ pour collégienne hyper émotive...

Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce Hyûga à lui brailler dessus aussi ? Sous prétexte que lui et Kyoshi étaient dans la même équipe depuis 7 mois, 2 semaines et 4 jours, ça faisait d'eux les meilleurs amis du monde ? La bonne blague. Les seuls à avoir éventuellement le droit légitime de rester dans cette chambre étaient les Rois Sans Couronnes. Lui inclus.

 **« Hyûga a raison, cet ordure n'a pas sa place ici. »**

Et voilà que cette dinde de "coach" se mettait à contredire ses pensées... Il s'apprêtait à lui dire ses quatre vérités de façon à ce que même une idiote comme elle puisse capter tout le bien qu'il pensait d'elle, mais Mibuchi prit la parole.

 **« Il vaut mieux les laisser régler ça entre eux.**

– **Je laisserai pas Kyoshi seul avec ce psychopathe !**

– **C'est bon, je comptais pas rester longtemps, je voulais juste m'assurer que j'avais bien porter mon coup.**

– **Hanamiya, cesse d'envenimer les choses. »**

Il se tut immédiatement. L'effet "Reo-nee" sans doute. Il n'y avait pas une personne dans l'entourage de Mibuchi qui soit tout à fait insensible à son autorité de "grande sœur du groupe", c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles le jeune éphèbe aux cheveux bruns avait été le capitaine de son équipe au collège. Et Hanamiya, qu'il le veuille ou non, ne faisait pas exception.

Mibuchi et lui, ça remontait à pas mal de temps déjà. Depuis la primaire, en fait, puisqu'avec Kyoshi, ils avaient fréquenté la même école et avaient découvert le basket ensemble. Ça ne faisait pas qu'ils se sautaient dessus et se câlinaient comme de pathétiques chatons en mal d'affection chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient (même si Hanamiya savait que Mibuchi en mourait d'envie en réalité), mais le bad-boy avait néanmoins une certaine "sympathie" pour l'apollon de ces dames (et de ces messieurs, selon les goûts), ce dernier faisant partie du club très fermé des gens avec qui Hanamiya pouvait espérer entretenir une conversation à peu près intelligente. Tous les trois étaient finalement allés dans des collèges différents, la famille Mibuchi ayant rejoint Kyoto et celle de Hanamiya ayant déménagé dans un autre quartier de Tokyo. Mais très vite ils s'étaient retrouvés regroupés sous ce titre au goût amer. _"Les Rois Sans Couronnes"_. Sérieux, si Hanamiya réussissait à mettre la main sur le couillon à l'origine de ce sobriquet débile, il allait lui faire passer plus qu'un sale quart d'heure...

Pour ce qui était de Hayama Kotarô et Nebuya Eikichi, les deux autres Rois Sans Couronnes, il les avait côtoyés lors de compétitions, de matchs amicaux et de camps d'entraînement communs. Il ne se sentait pas spécialement proche d'eux pour sa part, mais Mibuchi avait été très enthousiaste à l'idée de faire connaissance avec "ses compagnons de galère, ses rivaux sans gloire". Toujours un sens aigu de la formule, ce Mibuchi. Quant à cet abruti de Teppei, comme d'habitude il cherchait à devenir l'ami de tout le monde. Quoi qu'il en soit, on pouvait dire qu'une sorte de lien s'était tissé entre les cinq joueurs. N'allez pas croire non plus qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit de sentimental ou autre là dessous. C'était des liens _de faits_ , basés sur leur rivalité et leurs expériences communes et justifiés par le fait qu'ils se fréquentaient depuis un certain temps.

 **« S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous quelques minutes, il faut qu'on discute »** intervint Kyoshi.

Eh oh, on se calme ! Hanamiya n'était sûrement pas venu pour _discuter_ avec le bisounours.

 **« Écoute-moi bien Teppei, là ce n'est plus seulement ta coach qui te parle, c'est aussi ton... ton amie ! Tu n'est PAS en état de faire face à l'autre connard... »**

Quelle charmante créature. Et après on reprochait à Hanamiya d'user de temps à autre d'un registre de langue peu raffiné.

 **« ... donc il est hors de question que l'on parte maintenant.**

– **On reste au cas où il voudrait te faire du mal,** ajouta le capitaine, l'air renfrogné.

– **Je veux pas casser ton petit effet, mais vous étiez quatre autre joueurs sur le terrain, et ça m'a pas empêché de lui niquer le genou à ce moment là, donc je vois pas du tout en quoi le fait que vous soyez là ou pas est important.**

– **Espèce de... de... de sale... »**

 _Bah alors cocotte, on est en panne de vocabulaire ? Besoin d'un dictionnaire pour varier les noms d'oiseau dont tu m'affubles si gentiment ?_

 **« Alala... S'il te plaît Hanamiya, retiens toi un minimum,** s'exaspéra Mibuchi en levant les yeux au ciel.

– **Putain, vous faites vraiment chier, de toute façon je me casse. »**

Et sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Hanamiya n'était pas du genre à tergiverser pendant des heures. Il sortit de la chambre à l'odeur aseptisée pour traverser des couloirs tout aussi aseptisés et sortir de cet hôpital de merde à l'ambiance étouffante dans lequel il aurait préféré ne pas mettre les pieds. Il avait vu Kyoshi, il avait l'air mal en point, tant mieux. Mais même malgré tout ça cet imbécile de Cœur d'Acier continuait à sourire pour rassurer son pote à lunettes et la nana planche à pain. _Ce putain de sourire stupidement optimiste._ Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse de plus pour réussir à le tordre pour en faire une grimace de désespoir ?

 **« Hanamiya !**

– **Tu veux quoi encore, Reo ?**

– **Teppei veut que tu reviennes.**

– **Il est vraiment si con que ça ?**

– **Je me demande qui est en réalité le vrai con de l'histoire. »** affirma Mibuchi en plongeant son regard velouté dans celui du joueur de Kirisaki Daichi.

Ce dernier finit par détourner les yeux. Merde, quand Reo-nee regardait quelqu'un comme ça, ça voulait dire que la personne en question avait de fortes chances de subir un de ses fameux sermons sur :  
\- le savoir-vivre élémentaire  
\- les règles de vie en société  
\- la façon d'arranger une composition florale  
\- comment assortir ses vêtements de façon à rester élégant tout en étant original

Hanamiya se doutait que le sermon d'aujourd'hui ne porterait ni sur les fleurs, ni sur la mode, bizarrement.

 **« Pour commencer, je veux que tu saches que je ne juge absolument pas tes actes, après tout tu es loin d'être bête donc tu as forcément une raison d'avoir agis ainsi, et ce n'est pas à moi d'évaluer si cette raison est bonne ou non. J'imagine qu'un surdoué comme toi a suffisamment réfléchi aux conséquences que peut entraîner ce genre d'action, et comme toujours, tu fais de toute façon ce qui te chante en dépit de ce ce que les autres peuvent en penser. Cela étant dit, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de te toucher deux mots à propos de toute cette affaire. »**

Eh ben ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il y mettait les formes. Hanamiya était positivement impressionné, c'est dire. Cette entrée en matière était presque du même niveau que l'introduction du plaidoyer ou du réquisitoire d'un ténor du barreau. Si Mibuchi ne savait pas encore quoi faire après le lycée, une brillante carrière d'avocat était plus qu'envisageable, selon Hanamiya.

 **« Cette fois je ne vais pas te sermonner ou te blâmer de quoi que ce soit... »**

Tiens donc ?

 **« ... puisque tout ce que j'ai à dire se résume à cette question: qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**

Sa voix était froide, mais sans reproche.

 **« Je me faisais chier, donc je me suis dis "Allons voir ce bon vieux Cœur d'Acier à la patte cassée", en gros.**

– **Je veux la vraie raison.**

– **Il y a pas d'autre raison, je voulais le voir souffrir, mais a priori ce truc a trop vécu dans le monde des Petits Poneys pour pouvoir avoir l'air malheureux plus de trois minutes.**

– **Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? »**

 _Wait, what ?_

C'était pourtant évident, nan ?

 **« Parce que j'en avais envie. »**

Ça c'était la version courte. Il n'allait quand même pas lui déballer tout le pourquoi du comment comme si c'était son psy...

La seule chose qu'il fallait savoir, c'était que Makoto Hanamiya voulait voir Teppei Kyoshi souffrir. Et puis c'est tout. Voir Mr. Sourire Colgate en puissance souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait du mal à respirer et que rien ni personne ne puisse plus jamais le rendre heureux. Et tout ça à cause d'Hanamiya lui-même. Rien que cette image était déjà une bonne raison largement suffisante, non ?

Mibuchi n'avait pas cesser de le fixer dans les yeux, comme pour sonder le fin fond de son âme. Hanamiya espérait qu'il y trouverait le doigt d'honneur mental qu'il se retenait à grand peine de rendre physique. Pas parce qu'il éprouvait du respect ou de la crainte envers le spécimen au regard de biche – _non, mais pour qui vous l'avez pris ?_ – mais simplement pour éviter une énième leçon sur l'importance des comportements élégants dans les relations humaines.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Mibuchi se mit à pouffer _à sa façon_ , c'est à dire en dissimulant pudiquement sa bouche derrière sa main et en abaissant délicatement ses longs cils de sorte qu'on voyait à peine ses yeux, le tout dans une attitude précieuse à faire crever de jalousie les plus nunuches des princesses Disney. Curieusement, ce genre de chose semblait naturel chez lui, si bien que ça perdait tout son caractère ridicule quand c'était lui qui le faisait.

 _Bref_.

 **« Je peux savoir ce qui est si drôle ?** grommela Hanamiya.

– **Si je te le disais, tu t'énerverais ~**

– **Bah alors boucle-la...**

– **Je vois. Je vais me débrouiller pour qu'ils vous laissent un peu seuls.**

– **Mais j'en ai rien à faire, je comptais pas rester toute l'aprem ici, je ne faisais que passer...**

– **Dans ce cas explique-moi pourquoi tu es revenu jusque devant sa chambre avec moi. »**

Hanamiya regarda rapidement autour de lui et marmonna une insulte. Le joueur de Rakuzan claqua sa langue.

 **« Langage, Mako-chan.**

– **Mibuchi ?**

– **Oui ?**

– **Je t'ai déjà dit que je te haïssais ?**

– **Beaucoup trop souvent pour que j'y prête encore attention »** répondit-il en souriant malicieusement et en replaçant une mèche de cheveux dans un geste qui en aurait fait crier hystériquement plus d'une. Hanamiya pour sa part leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

Lorsque le brun aux traits androgynes poussa la porte de la chambre, Hanamiya crût sentir une vague de barbe à papa envahir son champ visuel et olfactif. Miss Dinde était à côté du lit du pivot de Seirin et avait les larmes aux yeux tandis que Capitaine Lunettes regardait à la fenêtre avec un air énervé, les sourcils froncés dans un angle tellement improbable qu'on pourrait le prendre pour une caricature de lui même. Les autres arboraient des mines graves dignes d'un contingent de veuves éplorées. Le smiley ambulant quant à lui semblait _légèrement_ préoccupé. Si Hanamiya prenait une photo de la scène et lançait une recherche par image sur internet, il était sûr de tomber sur un shojo-manga dégoulinant de bons sentiments et d'amitiés pour la vie, avec des étoiles dans les yeux et des arcs en ciel en bonus. Beurk.

 **« Bon, je sais que vous autre de Seirin n'êtes pas vraiment d'accord pour laisser Kyoshi et Hanamiya seuls…** commença Mibuchi.

– **On n'est PAS DU TOUT d'accord.**

– **Je crois que tout le monde l'a suffisamment compris, Capitaine. »**

Un point pour ce gars aux yeux gris, il avait l'air nettement moins bête que les autres. C'était quoi son nom déjà ?

 **« On t'a pas sonné, Izuki ! »**

Il n'y avait qu'à demander. Ce nom ne lui semblait pas inconnu d'ailleurs... Remarquez, c'était un nom assez courant de toute manière.

 **« Bref,** les interrompit Mibuchi, **tout ça pour dire que moi et mes coéquipiers de Rakuzan on s'en va puisque Kyoshi le demande.**

– **Merci, Reo-nee. »**

Nebuya se leva le premier. On sentait que depuis son arrivée il n'était pas très à l'aise et ne savait pas où se mettre ni quoi dire. Pour une fois qu'il ne braillait pas des inepties, Hanamiya n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Kotarô quant à lui s'attarda un peu au chevet du blessé, le temps de lui glisser une dernière plaisanterie et de lui souhaiter un prompt rétablissement, avant de partir en sautillant comme un dément. Du Kotarô tout craché.

 **« Bon sur ces bonnes, paroles, on vous laisse. Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux utiliser ton téléphone,** conclut Mibuchi avec un clin d'œil.

– **Ok, je n'y manquerai pas, encore merci,** répondit Kyoshi en riant.

– _**Always a pleasure,**_ **t** **rès cher, à la prochaine ! »**

Après le départ des athlètes de Rakuzan, l'air se chargea d'une tension palpable entre le joueur de Kirisaki Daichi et les membres de Seirin. Ils passèrent de longues minutes à se regarder en chiens de faïence et même Kyoshi n'osa pas tenter de briser ce silence pesant.

Finalement Mademoiselle Bonnet B (à vu de nez, et encore Hanamiya pencherait même pour un A) se racla la gorge avant de se décider à parler.

 **« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »**

Hanamiya réprima de justesse une violente quinte de toux. Tant de niaiserie clichée finirait par le tuer, ou pire encore, par l'obliger à rester dans cet hosto en tant que patient. Kyoshi eut l'élégance de ne pas en rajouter en ne répondant que par un sobre hochement de tête.

 **« Puisque c'est comme ça, on va y aller alors,** soupira-t-elle finalement.

– **Mais...**

– **Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Hyûga ! On revient demain, okay ? D'ici là s'il te fait quoi que ce soit...**

– **... je vous appelle, promis. Mais ne vous faites pas de soucis, c'est pas comme s'il n'attendait que l'occasion de me sauter à la gorge pour m'étouffer à mort ! »**

Nan ! bien sûr que non... Quel serait le plaisir à torturer un cadavre ?

En tous cas la tentative de plaisanterie fit un sacré bide. Son seul résultat fut la convergence des regards vers Hanamiya et l'augmentation exponentielle du taux de méfiance et de suspicion malveillante dans la pièce. Évidemment Kyoshi fut à peine sensible au changement d'atmosphère.

 **« Je vous remercie pour tout ce soutien les gars, mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop quand même, allez vous reposer et vous changer les idées, on aura tout le temps de réfléchir à quoi faire ensuite. »**

Grand frère Teppei, le retour. Qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait être chiant quand il se la jouait comme ça...

Au moins son petit manège réussit à convaincre Lunettes et Planche à Pain. Le premier, clairement emmerdé, sortit sans un mot en bousculant Hanamiya au passage - qui lui offrit en retour son plus beau sourire hypocrite, le numéro 32 - et la deuxième, assez hésitante, serra d'abord le blessé dans ses bras avant de partir, la tête baissée. Pfff, les meufs décidément... Deux autres joueurs (un grand gars muet comme une carpe et un petit qui ressemblait plus à un chat qu'à un être humain) suivirent la coach et le capitaine après avoir salué le pivot et lancé un regard meurtrier à Hanamiya. Ne restait que le brun aux yeux gris foncé, Izuki.

Un ange passa.

 **« Ma famille et celle de Kyoshi se connaissent depuis longtemps,** commença Izuki, à la plus grande surprise d'Hanamiya **, ce qui fait qu'on se côtoie depuis un petit moment déjà. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.**

– **La réciproque n'est** **malheureusement** **pas vraie. »**

C'était peut-être faux puisque son nom lui semblait vaguement familier. Mais bon, Kyoshi avait tendance à beaucoup trop parler, donc forcément, en vrai génie avec plus de 160 de QI qu'il était, Hanamiya sélectionnait les informations utiles et dégageait tout ce qui était superflus, autrement dit 89,23% de ce que le smiley ambulant racontait (il avait vraiment fait ce calcul en CE2, un jour d'été où Kyoshi s'était montré particulièrement soûlant).

 **« Ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. En fait je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça. Le truc, c'est que je sais que vous avez un sacré passif derrière vous, donc quelqu'un comme moi ne peut pas saisir tout les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire de fous - attends deux secondes... "saisir les tenants"... Eh, c'est pas mal du tout ! »**

Et sous le regard effaré d'Hanamiya, Izuki commença à griffonner son "jeu de mot" sur un petit carnet sorti de nulle part, a priori déjà bien rempli d'autres absurdités. D'un seul coup, il avait envie de revoir son jugement concernant l'intelligence de ce garçon.

 **« La seule chose que je peux dire,** reprit donc Izuki comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était on ne peut plus naturel, **c'est que si Kyoshi ne t'en veut pas autant que tu le mérites, les autres et moi on l'a vraiment mauvaise.**

– **Youpi, mission _presque_ accomplie dans ce cas.**

– **Tu peux persifler autant que tu veux, le fait est que tu es là. Je te connais pas spécialement, mais je suis sûr que même toi tu sais pas du tout pourquoi t'es là. J'ai pas grand chose à ajouter, donc je vais vous laisser. Kyoshi, j'espère que ça ira pour toi, je repasserais à un autre moment avec mes parents et mes grands parents sans doute.**

– **Merci. Transmets leur le bonjour de ma part. »**

Avant de se retirer à son tour, Izuki adressa un léger signe de tête à Hanamiya, qui lui tira la langue au passage. Réaction certes puérile, mais il s'en foutait royalement : c'était un putain de surdoué, alors personne ne pouvait remettre en cause sa maturité... non ?

La première chose que fit Hanamiya après le départ de l'autre fut d'ouvrir la fenêtre et d'inspirer un grand bol d'air frais.

 **« Atmosphère suffocante ?**

– **Trop de niaiserie dans l'air. Genre comme un brouillard rose dégueulasse, tiède et moite, avec une odeur douceâtre à en vomir des paillettes multicolores.**

– **Ah bon. Je pensais que c'était l'odeur de médicament qui t'embêtait. »**

Le voilà désormais en face à face avec Bisounours.

...

 _Seigneur, mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici?_

C'était chiant à admettre, mais Izuki n'avait pas vraiment tort. Enfin tant qu'à faire autant en profiter pour faire chier Kyoshi autant qu'il se faisait chier.

 **« Ça m'étonne pas que ces gars soient tes** _ **amis**_ **, après tout les mêmes oiseaux volent ensemble.**

– **Je peux en dire de même de ton équipe. »**

À ces mots, Hanamiya ne put retenir un sourire goguenard. Pour sûr, les mecs de Kirisaki et lui formaient une _sacrée équipe._ Encore plus depuis qu'ils avaient réussi à dégager leur tapette d'entraîneur. En même temps quelle idée de mettre un individu si fragile à la tête d'une bande de lycéens en pleine possession de leurs moyens ? Selon Hanamiya, c'était presque de l'incitation à la délinquance à ce niveau de connerie.

 **« En tous cas, tu es venu.**

– **Ergh... Te fais pas de films, je suis juste venu pour contempler à loisir ton agonie.**

– **Bien sûr. Tu as fait tout le chemin depuis chez toi jusqu'ici, et ce alors que tu détestes les hôpitaux au points d'être dégoûté par la simple odeur du désinfectant, tout ça juste pour me voir souffrir.**

– **Oui.**

– **Satisfait du spectacle ?**

– **Plutôt déçu. C'est à se demander si quelque chose est vraiment capable de réduire en miettes le fameux Coeur d'Acier.»**

Kyoshi grimaça. Fait notable, pour un gars qui semblait être né avec un sourire scotché au visage.

 **« J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Hanamiya. »**

 _Le salaud..._ Il l'avait vraiment appelé comme ça ?

Une chose à savoir concernant Kyoshi, c'est qu'il l'avait _toujours_ appelé "Mako-chan". Surnom _designed by Mibuchi_ , évidemment. Ce dernier avait néanmoins cessé de l'appeler ainsi depuis le collège (sauf pour le taquiner à l'occasion). Pas Kyoshi. Hanamiya s'était souvent énervé contre lui à ce sujet d'ailleurs. C'était donc une bonne chose qu'il ait fini par comprendre, mais le timing faisait que c'était juste de la pure provocation. Il faisait passer un message. _Et le pire c'est qu'il doit même pas s'en rendre compte._ Peu de gens (voire personne excepté Hanamiya) savaient qu'en fait Kyoshi était pire qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Bien pire qu'Hanamiya lui-même ne l'était ou ne pourrait jamais l'être. Car en réalité, Kyoshi était _un putain de manipulateur._ Avec ses grands sourire, ses encouragements chaleureux, son optimisme grandiloquent. Rien de tel que la vieille méthode du "mec sympa" pour avoir tout le monde dans le creux de la main. Avec cette manœuvre, on décrocherait la Lune pour pour votre minois de petit ange en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour noyer un hamster. Mais le plus vicieux là-dedans, c'est que Kyoshi lui-même n'était pas conscient de ça, il croyait vraiment à toutes ces conneries de code moral à deux balles _et cetera_.

Rien n'est plus dangereux qu'un manipulateur qui s'ignore.

A part peut-être un tsunami. Ou un tremblement de terre de magnitude 7,5 sur l'échelle de Richter. Grand minimum.

 **« Dis toujours, on verra si c'est suffisamment intéressant pour que je me donne la peine d'éventuellement songer à le garder dans un coin de ma tête. Ce qui a peu de chances d'arriver, mais bon c'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire que de t'écouter.**

– **C'est quelque chose que les autre gars de Seirin ne savent pas encore. Je n'ai pas osé leur dire, pour l'instant.**

– **Quoi, tu fais ton coming out ? Si c'est ça, j'en ai absolument rien à carrer, de toute façon t'es le style de mec à dire que "seule la personnalité compte, le genre n'a que peu d'importance face à la sincérité des sentiments, blablabla".**

– **La blessure. À cause d'elle, je risque de ne plus pouvoir rejouer au basket. »**

Il y eut un silence. Puis Hanamiya éclata de rire. C'était le jackpot ultime. Il avait _vraiment_ bien porter son coup, mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il exultait littéralement. Jamais il n'avait autant rigolé de sa vie, à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il avait carrément du mal à s'arrêter là. Ah! Quelle putain de merveilleuse journée...

Mais...

Il stoppa net son hilarité et se tourna vers Sourire Débile. Celui-ci n'avait pas bronché.

 **« Plus jamais de basket, hein. On peut dire que j'ai détruit une des choses les plus importantes à tes yeux, nan ?**

 **– … je…**

– **Pas besoin de répondre, c'était purement rhétorique. Pff, je devrais jouer au loto avec une veine pareille ! Mais il y a un truc qui va pas. Tu devrais être anéanti à l'heure qu'il est. Autant physiquement que moralement. Alors, explique-moi pourquoi tu n'es toujours pas malheureux au point de même pas pouvoir dire une phrase cohérente ? Merde, tu es stupide ou quoi ? J'ai détruit ta plus grande passion, et tu veux _discuter avec moi_ comme si de rien n'était, thé et petits biscuits en prime ! T'as qu'à me remercier et m'embrasser aussi tant qu'on y est ! Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse d'autre pour te briser, faire de toi une loque sans but ni émotions, réduire à néant ta fucking combativité et ton optimisme de mes deux, putain de merde ! **

– **Ça ne sert à rien de céder au désespoir. Et je ne te ferai sûrement pas le plaisir de m'effondrer sous tes yeux. »**

Combat de regard. Ce serait un mensonge idiot de dire que Kyoshi et Hanamiya ne s'était jamais disputé. D'autant plus que le plus souvent, c'était Hanamiya qui déclenchait les disputes plus ou moins directement, en général quand il s'emmerdait. Et Dieu savait qu'un génie passait le plus clair de son temps à s'ennuyer à s'en taper le front contre les murs, par conséquent ce n'était pas les pseudo-querelles qui manquaient dans leur enfance. _Pseudo_ , car le bon Kyoshi ne s'abaisserait pas à être rancunier bien sûr. Mais là c'était clairement différent. Les yeux de Kyoshi étaient… Raah, et puis merde. Qui se souciait des états d'âme de l'imbécile heureux, hein ?

Hanamiya en avait assez de voir sa tête, il s'accouda donc à la fenêtre. L'air vicié et sur-pollué de Tokyo était sans aucun doute moins nocif que cet odeur dégueulasse de chambre d'hôpital.

 **« Je sais que c'est de ta faute. »**

Ce Cœur d'Acier devait avoir un sérieux problème avec le silence, parce qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir la fermer le moins du monde. Enfin, au moins en restant à la fenêtre, il ne voyait pas sa tronche, c'était déjà ça.

 **« Je sais que c'est entièrement de ta faute,** répéta-t-il. **Cette fois je ne cherche même pas à minimiser ton implication.**

– **Encore heureux, manquerait plus que tu me retires tout le mérite qui me revient.**

– **Hanamiya…**

– **Quoi ? Tu t'attendais peut-être à des excuses larmoyantes en mode "bouhou bouhou, je suis si méchant que j'ai gâché ta vie, mais oh ! Que se passe-t-il ? Mais… quelle est cette sensation ? Serait-ce… mon cœur ?" Erk. Laisse-moi gerber deux minutes, tu veux. J'arrive même pas à avaler ce que je viens de dire, et pourtant c'était fait pour être ironique. »**

Franchement, à croire qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis presque dix ans maintenant. De ces idées, ce Kyoshi…

Ce dernier ne réagissant toujours pas, Hanamiya se tourna vers lui, pris de curiosité. Grave erreur. Ce fut la goutte d'eau prête à faire déborder le vase. Un peu plus et Hanamiya se serait jeter sur lui pour l'étouffer. Un peu comme ce qu'avait justement craint l'équipe Marshmallow présente plus tôt. Haha. Le karma est hilarant. S'il avait une réaction violente avant de sortir de cette chambre, ce ne serait pas de sa faute. Ce serait tout bonnement plus fort que lui. Carrément épidermique. Fulgurant comme une soudaine envie de glace à la fraise chez une femme enceinte. Enfin quoi qu'on en dise, Hanamiya était quelqu'un de raisonnable. À quoi bon en faire plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait ? Il profita quand même du fait d'être face à Kyoshi pour lui faire un doigt d'honneur accompagné d'un sourire haineux. Question de principe. Kyoshi soupira.

 **« Puisque t'es encore là, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.**

– **Vas-y, aujourd'hui t'es d'humeur loquace, et quoi que je fasse t'as pas l'air d'être en mesure de la boucler,** maugréa le bad-boy.

– **Occupe-toi de mes grands-parents pendant mon hospitalisation.**

– … **»**

Si Hanamiya s'y attendait à celle-là…

 **« T'es sérieux ?**

– **Oui.**

– **Alors t'es stupide !**

– **Si tu le dis.**

– **Franchement, tu me vois arriver comme une fleur chez toi et leur annoncer que je vais prendre soin d'eux** **alors que je viens d'envoyer leur petit-fils à l'hosto ?!**

– **C'est pas comme s'ils ne te connaissaient pas,** rétorqua le pivot sans couronne. **Je sais qu'ils se font aussi du soucis pour toi. Surtout obaa-san. »**

Hanamiya avait rencontré les grands-parents de Kyoshi avant même d'avoir fait la connaissance de Teppei. À l'époque, il habitait tout près de leur maison et passait plus de temps chez eux que chez lui. Ses propres parent n'avaient jamais été aptes à "gérer" un surdoué à tendance sociopathe tel que lui. Et le fait qu'ils étaient d'une stupidité affligeante n'arrangeait rien. D'une certaine façon la demeure des Kyoshi était devenu une sorte de refuge intellectuel pour lui, les deux vieillards étant en fait un couple de chercheurs à la retraite avec une putain de bibliothèque scientifique comme il n'en avait jamais vu et dans laquelle il avait très tôt commencer à piocher. Le vieux avait un côté "Teppeiesque" un peu chiant, mais avec une sacrée répartie. Pour une antiquité croulante et boiteuse comme lui, il était loin d'être gâteux. Quant à son épouse, elle était elle-même une surdouée. Absolument brillante intellectuellement, mais effacée, misanthrope à l'extrême, sans doute un peu agoraphobe, à la limite d'être asociale à vrai dire. Malgré leurs personnalités totalement opposées, elle et Hanamiya se comprenaient bien plus que n'importe qui. Il y avait des choses que _les autres_ ne pouvaient pas saisir. Eux _savaient_.

Mais de là à faire ce que Cœur d'Acier lui demandait...

 **« Et alors ? J'ai un peu squatté chez eux et je leur ai piqué deux-trois bouquins. Ça fait pas d'eux des gens suffisamment importants pour que je me donne cette peine.**

– **Rien ni personne n'a d'importance pour toi, si ce n'est toi-même. Et encore, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu t'accordes un tant soit peu d'importance en fait. »**

Chapeau bas. C'était peut-être la chose la plus intelligente qu'il ait dit de toute sa vie.

 **« Ouais. Et puis de toutes façons pourquoi je ferai un truc pareil _pour toi_? T'as qu'à demander à cet Izuki ou à ton capitaine qui se prend pour ton meilleur ami, ou encore mieux, à Miss Planche à Pain qui semble tellement adorer te prendre dans ses bras !**

– **Là n'est pas la question. Je te le demande à toi et je ne compte pas le demander à qui que ce soit d'autre. Libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux maintenant. »**

Quand Hanamiya disait que ce mec était pire que tout…

Le brun s'écarta de la fenêtre et se dirigea à l'autre bout de la pièce pour s'emparer du sac qu'il avait laissé à même le sol, près de l'entrée. Il s'apprêtait à sortir sans un mot ni un regard, mais Kyoshi l'interpella.

 **« Quoi encore ?**

– **Je voulais jute te dire que moi, je sais pourquoi tu es venu aujourd'hui. »**

Silence.

Hanamiya était immobile, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte. Il ouvrit la bouche.

 **« Connard. »**

Et il sortit.

* * *

 _Et voilà, une autre humble contribution au fandom KnB :) J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Le fait que les familles de Kyoshi et Izuki est canon si on s'en réfère au wiki du fandom, mais j'aime bien l'idée que les Rois Sans Couronnes soient aussi liés les uns aux autres d'une certaine façon, et qui de mieux que Mibuchi pour être le ciment qui les réunis tous malgré leurs côtés diamétralement opposés? Bref, les éléments évoqués dans cet OS seront réutilisés dans ma fiction "Between the Devil and the Deep Blue sea", notamment en ce qui concerne l'enfance de Kyoshi, Hanamiya et Mibuchi._

 _Si cela vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas pressés, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot en partant, pareil si ça ne vous a pas plu, idem si vous avez des réclamation en ce qui concerne l'orthographe etc._

 _Bah du coup c'est tout, à bientôt!_


End file.
